


Arby's We Have The Meats

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (i didn't add the crack tag because i conviced myself it wasn't crack), Alternate Universe, Arby's, Crack, Nick Fury Mention, Texting, it is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft. AvengersHawkass:YOU CHANGED GOOGLE YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS POWERIron ore:please, i could literally OWN google if i wantedSpangles:Tony noimacat:ANYWAY





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr](https://checkerspalace.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
>  
> 
> **imacat:** Natasha "Black Widow" Romanov
> 
> **Iron ore:** Tony "Iron Man" Stark
> 
> **Hawkass:** Clint "Hawkeye Barton
> 
> **HERCULES MULLIGAN:** Bruce "Hulk" Banner
> 
> **THOR SON OF ODIN:** Thor "Thor" Odinsson
> 
> **Spangles:** Steve "Captain America" Rogers

**imacat** : so you know how morgan freeman's voice is Basically gods????

**Iron ore** : uhm yeah

**imacat:** i don't suppose fury's voice can technically be a demigod's voice?

**Hawkass** : OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT

**Iron ore** : DONT USE GODS NAME IN VAIN

**Hawkass** : I REPENT

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : why is this my life?

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHO THIS MARTIN MAN IS

**Hawkass** : 'martin man'

**Spangles** : Neither do i tbh

**imacat** : i'll tell you both later

**Iron ore** : omg fury should do commercials!!!

**Hawkass** : 'DONT USE GODS NAME IN VAIN' hypocrite

**Iron ore** : it's 'oh my gosh' dumbass

**Hawkass** : no. according to google 'omg' means 'oh my god' so there

**Iron ore** : not anymore

**Hawkass** : ...

**Hawkass** : YOU CHANGED GOOGLE YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS POWER

**Iron ore** : please, i could literally OWN google if i wanted

**Spangles** : Tony no

**imacat** : ANYWAY

**imacat** : i agree with Tony. Fury should do commercials!!!

**Hawkass** : thirded!

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : ok fine fourthed

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND BUT I WILL AGREE TOO

**Spangles** : ...

**Iron ore** : STEEB

**imacat** : comon rogers it'll be fun

**Spangles** : Okay fine

**Hawkass** YAY DAD

**Spangles** : omg

**Iron ore** : DONT USE GODS NAME IN VAIN

**Hawkass** : *middle fingers @tony* HYPOCRITE

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : I reiterate: why the fuck is this my life?

**imacat** : steeb bruce said a bad language word

**Spangles** : why the fuck should i care?

**Hawkass** : sassy!Steve

**imacat** : imna kick your ass for that rogers

**Spangles** : oh dear

**Hawkass** : angry!Tasha

**THOR SON OF ODIN** : confused!Thor

**Hawkass** : Clint wins

**Iron ore** : WAIT FURY SHOULD DO ARBY'S COMMERCIALS

**Hawkass** : tony this is why i like you

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** I am Concerned

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this was all over the place i don't even know
> 
> also i think it's time i put 'crack fic' into my tags cause i have no futzing clue and it's mostly me trying to be funny and failing (but i'm enjoying it and i hope you are too!)
> 
> Comment/kudos:)


End file.
